the doctor and rose- ipod shuffle writing
by badwolf2603
Summary: I was bored so I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote little stories about the 10th doctor and Rose for each song :) please read and review!


Post Doomsday- 'Wish you were here' Avril Lavigne- Rose POV

You're everywhere I look; everything reminds me of all those crazy things we used to do. Damn, I wish you were here. God, what I'd do for you to be here. With me. I miss the crazy things you said, which I never understood. I need you to be near. I can't let go, and I never want to.

Doomsday- 'My heart is broken'- Evanescence

"Let me back!" Rose sobbed. She clung to the white wall I hysterics. Her doctor was in a different universe, and she was stuck here. Her heart was broken.

_I will wander till the end of time, torn away from you_, thought the doctor. He had lost Rose. His pink and yellow human. _I will never find a way to heal my soul. Never. She __**was**__ my soul. _

The doctor turned and walked away from that damn white wall, he walked away from Rose, accepting that his last shred of happiness was over. He looked over at the lever. "_She couldn't hold on"_ the doctor said in his head, choked up.

Fear her- 'Give me love'- Ed Sheeran

This unfamiliar song started playing when Rose and the doctor stared up at the sky. The street was celebrating the Olympics. So they decided to dance.

They clung together, swaying gently. Every so often the doctor twirled Rose around, which caused them to laugh, and then their lips met for a brief second. The doctor had a feeling a storm was coming, so he decided to hold her and kiss her while he could. Then the song ended, and so did the kiss. Reason returned to the doctor, who sped off and asked to meet Rose in the TARDIS. He left her, confused about what had just happened.

Suddenly, the second part of the song boomed out, and Rose saw the doctor run back to her, he put his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her, raw with passion.

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl_

_And perhaps be welcomed back again_

Girl in the fireplace- 'breaking your own heart'- Kelly Clarkson

'_Rose, you stupid girl'. _Rose thought '_you thought he loved you. You just broke your own heart. The doctor was always going to be fall for her. Of all space and time, why would he pick you? _

The Doctor looked over at Rose, the TARDIS said to him in his head that Rose was very upset, as was she. The doctor felt horrible. He hadn't loved Madame de Pompadour like he loved Rose. Rose was the most important thing in the universe. All the universes. He just couldn't say. He was breaking his own heart too.

New Earth- 'love is easy'- Mcfly

He held Rose's hand as they walked on the apple grass of New Earth. _If this is the love, then love is easy. _He thought. _I wonder why my previous forms made love so complicated. It feels so simple, so natural to me. _

_I really enjoyed that kiss before I regenerated. I wonder what it would feel like with these lips._

So as they collapsed onto the floor laughing, the doctor leaned over and supported Rose's head with his hand. He leaned in and planted a small, sweet kiss on her lips.

_Yep, this is love _the doctorthought.

Post doomsday- 'lullaby'- Nickelback

The doctor kicked the TARDIS hard. "Dammit!" he screamed. He never got to tell her.

"Rose, if you can hear me now, I'm reaching out. I can't take this anymore. You are not alone. I will find you. The rest of that sentence is yet to come. My other companions got abandoned, but not you. I swear to Rassilion, not you."

The doctor ran around the Tardis, switching random buttons, desperate to find one more hole between universes.

The end of time- 'need you now'- Lady antebellum

He saw her walking through the snow. A picture perfect memory. It was a quarter past one and he needed her. He had lost all self-control and he needed her.

She turned, after hearing the rustling. The doctor wished she had come running over like she had before, but of course she didn't. She didn't know him yet.

He knew that he would rather hurt than feel nothing at all when he regenerated. He wanted his last moments to be filled with Rose. It was worth the pain.


End file.
